Love can be playful
by Alicat123
Summary: A short Dira One-Shot Shira has something to tell Diego. Cute,fuzzy and funny short story. The re-wrote version


**Love can be playful .**

Diego opened his eye's blinking rapidly to flush the sleep out, he extended his forelegs to stretch his

defined muscular body. He let out a little roar as he rose from his spot. But he was interrupted by a moan underneath his left side. He glanced down to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes opening slowly.

Shira and he were sleeping at the mouth off the cave, where the others could not see them. Just for privacy's sake.

Shira giggled and wriggled underneath him pushing him on his side, so that their muzzles where not too far away from each other. She gave a few licks to his nose making him blush.

"Er good morning" Diego grinned at the sleek female.

She stopped licking his muzzle, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Why good morning Softie, Had a nice sleep?" Shira cocked and eyebrow.

Diego rested his head on his paws positioned so that his eye contact remained locked with Shira's gems.

"It was peaceful, but only because you were there. " Diego mumbled. He was never good with romantic things. But Shira only giggled even more as she wriggled underneath his paws.

"You know we should get going before sid comes back to tease you about what happened last night" Shira sighed.

"sure lets go hunt" Diego smiled as he licked In-between Shira's ears , earning a purr from her.

Diego trotted silently out the cave. With his slink companion following closely behind.

'im guna be a daddy'

Diego thought to himself. He started to get a poofy grin as Shira ran past him. She circled him cocking an eyebrow.

It has been about a week into their new home, Diego and Shira were getting along nicely. It was on the fifth day in, they had secretly confessed to each other. Somehow the Sloth known as Sid found out. And sure enough Sid tried to tease Diego because of it, only it back fired ….. a lot.

Earlier last night.

Diego was sprawled out over the floor, Shira was fast asleep curled up next to him. He had one forearm over her side. IT was all peaceful too Diego, admiring Shira for her beauty. Thought's on the future with Shira were playing on his mind. He wanted to impress her **somehow**...

"Oh DIEGOOO!" Sid bellowed skipping in. Great, just what he needed.

Sid threw himself on the ground in front of Diego. He took one look at Shira and then back at Diego.

"So-" Sid was cut off by Diego's paw being pressed over his mouth.

"Quiet sloth! She is sleeping, If you wake her i'll eat yo-" Diego stopped as Shira turned in her sleep and grabbed his front right paw, pulling it down and hugging it in her sleep.

Diego's expression softens. He gave a lick to the top of Shira's ears. removing his paw from sids mouth.

"Any plans for cubs? its two days in tiger season? gotten any action" Sid wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Diego eyes widened. He looked at Sid.

"you haven't been spying have you?" Diego whisper worriedly.

"Oh no tiger, i haven't. You just answered my question. Not to bad Diego old pal, first try is always the worst..." Sid trailed off as

"mmf mff fmm" Shira mumbled from underneath Diego. They both looked at her shocked, she rose from under Diego's belly.

"Diego was actually very good at it." she smirked while yawning. She rested her head back on Diego's paw.

Diego turned his head to sid. Who's mouth was open. He smirked as sid who was still staring.

he turned to Diego who was blushing. Even though he had a huge smirk.

Sid slowly made his was too the cave entrance and ran off giggling.

" Diego" Shira said.

"yeah?"

"i got your back" she smirked.

* * *

"Any luck?" Shira piped up at Diego who was swimming in the middle of the lake.

Suddenly he surfaced with a fish in-between his jaws. Shira beamed as he swam back to where she was lying.

" here's your fish kitty ." he smirked . Shira gave a quick glare at the remark, but

shrugged it off . "I remember when you told me you were 'remorseless assassin' i know your just too soft to be that any more " she giggled between mouthfuls.

"Too bad, I remember when you said I looked hot" Diego winked.

(referencing a fic I did a while back called 'mess with my shira' go on and take a look :P)

Shira's usual cool expression turned into a devious one, She finished her meal all the while avoiding eye contact with Diego.

"well, you look pretty good when your ferocious, you dont often 'flex' . Its an eyefull when you do!"

She winked.

Diego sat on his haunches eyeing his mate.

"How did you manage to keep in shape when you left your pack?" Shira questioned.

Diego shifted uncomfortably.

"er.. I built it up in the pack ages ago... and then just kept on top since then..."

Diego replied, he dared a look back at his mate. He was touchy on his figure, he was always nervous about the subject because he was very keen on building himself up in his pack, but was very self conscious .

"Well, it payed off didn't it. You do look handsome you know?" Shira blushed.

"And you look beautiful" Diego grinned. Making Shira walk up and nuzzle him.

"and your the softest sabre ever, " She giggled. Diego frowned.

"I was once told. 'Diego is a real softy when you get too know him' that was by my mums friend, I used to babysit you know? Yeah her name was Elisha, she sort of adopted me when my mother passed away, did the whole clean me up when I got into a scrap sort of speak..." Diego was interrupted when Shira came back from a deep thought.

"What do you think about having kids?" Shira asked, deep in thought. Diego frowned. unphased by her sudden curiosity

"the thought crossed my mind many times to be honest."

"really?!" Shira asked enthusiastic. Diego licked her ear.

"yeah, I think it would be really nice. They could use Sid as a punch bag" They both laughed.

"Hey guys!"

both tigers groaned

"Hey sid" they both said in unison. Diego gave a glare at sid, slinking back into a bush.

"hey, put your legs to good use and lets get out of here before sid comes back." Shira said suggestively.

"want to race?" Diego grinned

"that wont be fare I will win" She giggled pulling her tongue out at him.

"ill always be quicker !" he said playfully , shira's eyes opened at that remark .

" oh really ?" she questioned getting ready to pounce .

she wiggled her body flat to the ground . Diego was ready this time . he ran off quick as lightning . Shira looked in shock as he left her in the dust .

"oh no , not this time " she laughed as she ran after Diego .

it had been ten minutes of Shira 'trying to find Diego ' She decided to take a quick break so she headed for the river they were previously at.

, she laid down next to the river bank and took a sip of water . she laps it with her tongue , gracefully. Unlike Diego who just wolf's it down.

she chuckled at the thought of that . she snapped her head up at the sound of twigs snapping , she narrowed her eyes .

An orange figure sprang out of the foliage , taking Shira by surprise.

she panicked at first , but the tackle wasn't hard , but sort of . Gentle.

"well its not a fierce bear ... but only one thing" she giggled

"my remorseless assassin !" she yelled looking up at a smiling Diego . she gave him a few reassuring licks on the noes .

Diego let out a little pur as he got off Shira . he then turned and stuttered " i - i didn't hurt you ? did I . because I hoped I wasn't ruff ..."

Shira sat on her hind legs and looked at Diego with a confused expression ,

"no ! course not !"

"good , just you know . not used to pinning you down its always you pinning me down " He swiftly replied laughing.

"but you did a pretty good job with that jump" Shira replied.

Diego smirked nuzzling her.

"Hey, we should get back to the herd." Diego said, glancing at the moon.

Shira planted her head in Diego's chest and sighed.

"Fine"

With that the two sabres took a stroll back to the herd. After a short trek, they came to the caves opening. Diego peeped his head around the corner to see his friends all asleep, he gave a sigh of relief as Sid was actually asleep.

He flopped on the ground, sprawling out on his side. He stretched his legs out yawning in the process.

She chuckled and walked over to him, she sloped down next to him so that she was

next to his side. She wriggled her head underneath his front paws. She gave him a long lick underneath his neck. This must have tickled Diego slightly because he started laughing.

"never knew I was ticklish there..." he trailed off stretching his fore arm over Shira.

It was late at night, and Shira could not sleep. She constantly had a thing on her mind.

She amused herself by randomly scratching Diego's cheek gaining purrs from him.

She was half way through doing It again when his eyes shot open.

'oops, a little ruff I guess' Shira thought.

"Couldn't sleep too?" he deeply chuckled. Shira's humoured expression turned into a shocked one.

"W-wait... you were awake the whole time!" she gasped. Diego smirked and licked in between her ears.

"yeah" he grinned. Shira slowly got up and exited the cave.

"wana come for a walk?" Shira innocently asked, she had a tone that was almost begging Diego to accompany her. He didn't hesitate.

"Sure thing kitty" He smiled, He raised from his position and walked after Shira.

But she bolted into the woods. It was like earlier, apart from Shira wanted round two.

Diego sprang forward and followed her trails to the same lake. He skidded to a stop where the trails seemed to just vanish. He sniffed the ground wearily, he knew she was somewhere. But just the matter of FINDING her! He thought aloud. And before he could react, Shira pounced from the hedge and collied with him sending him flying into the water. He resurfaced spluttering and coughing.

"ha I win. Call it even?" Shira mocked standing with one paw raised.

Diego smirked and started to swim into the middle taking Shira off guard.

"Nope, point to me. I win. I can swim." Diego laughed swimming in circles.

Shira sat down at the side.  
"What makes you thing I cant?" Shira raised an eyebrow. Then realised her mistake as Diego evily grinned and swam towards her.

"er, Diego! Do not even think about it!" She yelled backing up into a bush.

Too late. Before she knew it Diego had pulled her in, he placed his paw underneath her keeping her buoyant.

"Easy, claw and kick. Like hunting. Just pretend your stalking the prey" Diego stated demonstrating with his free paw.

Shira tried, but failed.

"if I said Sid taught me, is that motivation?" he laughed. Shira turning her waterlogged head to Diego.

"look, I don't like swimming anyway. Teach me other time please. Pluss I came out here to tell you something." Shira gasped.

Diego suddenly softens a bit. He held her jaw above the water. And swam to the shore.

"oh yeah sorry..." he licked his mates ruffled fur down.  
"no worries, anyway..." She grabbed Diego by his tooth and flung him on his side,

landing on top so that she was sat on him ,she smirked at his eyes which were locked with hers.

"You wanted to tell me something." he cheekily grinned. Shira placed her paws next to his head.

"guess what?" She giggled. Diego pretended to think

"What?" he grinned, showing his teeth. Shira lowered her face so she could feel his breath on her noes.  
"Your guna be a daddy" she smiled giving him a lick on the noes. Diego returned the favour flipping her off him and pinning her down. He began nuzzling and licking her face and noes thoroughly.

"ok! I get it your happy" She laughed swatting at him. He fell on her rolling on his side grasping shira pulling her on top again.

"Oh shira! Were going to be parents! How could you not have told me sooner! I knew we were official mates but I never knew that … well you know what I mean right.?"

he questioned. Shira nodded her head. And pressed it into his chest. He stroked her side.

It was bliss until a small sound off laughter was heard from behind the bush.

Both tigers looked at the source.

"SID!"

review! oh. my version of long is about Two thousand or more words.. i have the attention span of a newt.


End file.
